My Life in Inaba
by SgtPichu
Summary: The main character is Me! I did NOT use my real name. I was at home sleeping peacefully and I'm in Inaba all of a sudden! And what up with this bracelet that let's me summon a Persona with 8 other people who have the same power as me! What's going on with my life! And how am I 15 already attending Yasogami High School! Help Me! Is this a Dream! Or is it Reality! I need answers! R
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

**Main Character is ME! I would be really happy if you enjoy this fanfiction ;) This is going to be the sort of realistic thing I ever done. R&R**

**Chapter 1**

**New Friends**

**Home- January 3rd**

It was dark outside and my younger brother was asleep and my older brother was awake, I was going to sleep. I closed my eyes, as I went to bed.

**Somewhere Else- May 4th**

I woke up due to my alarm clock going off and I checked the time. "5:55 as usual." I sighed at the time and went downstairs?

_This better be a dream! I mean, when did I get a house!_ i thought looking around and I went back to my room and decided to get dressed until I looked at my deck and saw the school I was going to attend.

"That means that.." I looked and saw a uniform in black and yellow.

"If I'm going to wear this to school then..." I went to get my jacket and slipped on the top part of the uniform and did the same thing with the skirt and put on my jacket and looked outside of the window.

"Is that rain I see?" I asked and grabbed my bag and went downstairs to make lunch and then grabbed my umbrella and left the house.

**On the road- May 4th**

I walked along the road to my new school: Yasogami High School and noticed two guys talking to each other.

"The first year's are lucky!" One of guys looked really mad. "They get to have a transfer student in one of the classes!"

I was going to say something to the guys until a girl tapped my shoulder. "Are you that transfer student that everyone' been talking about?" The girl asked me and she was wearing the same uniform except that she has a red blouse on with a red umbrella and I nod.

"Oh you are!" She smiled and looked up to the guys who were still talking.

"Hey Souji and Yosuke!" She called out to the guys names and turned around and saw me and the girl.

"Oh, it's Yukiko!" That one guy who was complaining saw the two of us and looked confused by looking at me.

"You're that transfer student!" He said while smiling at me and that other guy looked at me and also smiled.

"Since you're still new; wanna hang out on the rooftop for lunch?" He asked me and my smile told him 'Yes!''

"I'm Grace! Nice to meet you!" I introduced myself and they also did the same thing. "This is Yosuke and I'm Souji!" Souji kindly introduced him and Yosuke and that girl introduced herself.

"I'm Yukiko, nice to meet you." She bowed as she finished introducing herself. After she introduce herself, all four of us walked to school together.

**Yasogami High School- Class 1-1- May 4th**

"Hello! I'm Grace, your brand new student. Please to meet you." I bowed my introduction to my new class and sat in my seat

**Yasogami High School- Rooftop**

"Oh, you're that new student Grace. You walked with these three to school, that's nice. I'm Chie." Chie said a bunch of things then introduced herself.

"This is Kanji, I believe he's a classmate of yours." Chie introduced to Kanji who was standing near her and I looked at him.

"Not used to many girls at once or are you staring off into spaced?" I asked him then joked around and looked at me then looked away again.

"Are you trying to make me mad or what!" I got pissed and grabbed Kanji and threw his body along with mine on the ground. I held my grip very tight so he won't get up very easily.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Kanji looked confused about what was going on and tired to get up but with my grip, he was unable to get up.

"Wow, I never knew that Grace was so strong!?" Yukiko looked at me with a shocked face.

"Huh?" I looked at Yukiko with her shocked face and let go very quickly. "I'm sorry, I haven't been this violent since 3rd or 4th grade." I bowed and told everyone sorry. "But, be careful!" I looked back up with an evil face. "Don't make me mad, and I will hurt you!" After I said that everyone looked horrified and nodded which put me back in my nice and calm state.

"Um, can you ask you something?" Souji looked at me with a very serious face. "Yeah." I told him and started to talk. "Have you heard of the Midnight Channel?" I gave him a confused look and he had some sweat on his forehead and rubbed it off very happily.

"Two people died because of what happened." Yosuke told me and I kept thinking while everyone else kept on talking.

"Why don't I help!" I told everyone and they were all shocked. "See here." I showed them a bracelet with a flower charm on it. "Somehow I got this when I woke up one morning. I also touched a TV on accident and I stuck my hand in there and it worked! Somehow. I can help you guys. I'll do whatever I can to help you guys, if there's another world inside A TV, I wanna do as much as I can!" I was on fire with all of the passion that I had to help out everyone.

"Okay then." Souji looked at me very happily and put both his hands on my shoulders. "Do whatever you can to help us out with Shadows by using your Persona!" He told me and I nodded.

"If that's the case, let's see if Teddie has anything to say about all this and having Grace joining us!" Yosuke got up and tired to walk away.

"Oh crap, I forgot that I made lunch!" I looked at my lunch and then I started eating.

"Whoa, did you make this?" Kanji looked at the food I was eating and I nodded.

"Actually, this is the only thing I can make and it turned out pretty well." I ripped a peice of the food and handed it to Souji. "Try it, it's Mexican food and it's my all time favorite." I smiled as he grabbed the food.

"Okay." Souji ate it. And didn't say anything.

"So...how was it?" I asked

"It's really good!" Everyone was shocked. "Make some more next time okay!" "No prob!"

"Let's take her to Teddie now." Yosuke told everyone and I still looked confused.

**Junes- May 4th**

"You're Grace!?" A guy with blonde hair asked me and I nodded nervously.

"This is for you!" He showed me a pair of glasses, like the ones I'm wearing. The glasses were a close square-circle shapped and the lens were perfect for my eyesight. I looked at the sides and it doesn't have the cute flowers on it, it's still a good-looking glasses.

"Thanks Teddie!" I said very happily. "These are the same type of glasses I'm wearing!" I took off my glasses and showed them to everyone.

"They are almost the same!?" Chie looked very shocked. I tried on my glasses and I looked the same as I am now.

"It's the same person! Only with different glasses!" Yukiko looked at my glasses, and the ones I'm wearing.

"Thanks Teddie! Is it okay if I can keep this? I know it's only used for the fog on the other side but..." I said happily to Teddie then, I looked down. "These glasses, the ones I'm not wearing and it's for non-TV world related things, I look the same girl back in 7th grade." I told everyone and I brought the mood up to a small smile.  
"I never seen a girl that's not even Japanese! Are from somewhere else?" Yosuke looked at me and commented and asked me where I'm from.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you huh!?" I smiled very happily.

"I'm from America!" Everyone was totally shocked. "I was raised in America and then I'm found here in Inaba. My minds still foggy on how I got here though." I told everyone and I looked down.

"I see you've been raised well as an only child!" Kanji commented and I looked down still.

"The truth is..." Everyone looked confused. "I'm raised as the middle child." I told everyone and they looked confused. "You see, I was born after my older brother, we're 8 years apart and I'm also next to my younger brother who's 3 years apart from me. So basically, I'm the the middle child in the family who's next to an older and younger brother!" I looked down and looked kinda mad.

"That's rough being the middle child." Yosuke tried to comfort me and it worked a bit.

"Thanks." I looked around and it looked like some of them were an only child.

"Anyways, enough about being an only child, wanna take me to the other side?!" I asked with an okay smile and they all nodded.

**TV World**

I looked around and I saw nothing but a world that's I can see very clearly.

"Is this an effect of the glasses? Is like the fog is gone!?" I asked everyone and I even told how that you can see any fog.

"Yeah, you noticed too huh!?" Yosuke told me that I noticed something and that confused me.

"Hey, did we ever told you about what happened with Kanji and that one guy." Chie told me and I looked confused.

"Did something happened with Kanji and this one guy?" I asked Chie and looked at Kanji.

"Oh, you're talking about that guy who also showed up at the textile shop." Yukiko asked Chie and she nods.

"A guy huh?!" I thought about it and finally gave out a conclusion.

"Wait, I did see a guy inside a textile shop in my dreams." Everyone looked confused. "He was talking to Kanji about the murder case. And he also wanted to meet Kanji at the front gate of the school. Later, Yosuke and Chie ruined Kanji's moment and he ended up chasing the two and then Souji and Yukiko. Am I right?" I explained my entire dream.

"You dreamt about that part!?" Kanji looked embarrassed about what I said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that. I think you blushed around him like he was a girl." I told him and he looked more embarrassed.

"Anyways, let's practice tomorrow. I'm sleepy as hell right now." I told everyone and we all left except Teddie.

**Junes**

"Hey, is it okay if you can crash at my place tonight?" Souji asked me. "What for?" I asked him back. "Spend some time together." He told me and I smiled. "Sure thing." We left to go to Souji's house.

**Dojima Resident**

"Hey Nanako." Souji saw a girl and she smiled.

"Welcome home Big Bro! Who is she? She looks pretty." Nanako looked at me and commented on how pretty I was.

"This is Grace, a new friend of mine." "Nice to meet you!" Souji introduced me to Nanako.

"Wow, your name is also pretty, it suits you well." Nanako also commented on.

"Thanks Nanako." I bowed thanking Nanako.

"We're going upstairs okay Nanako." Souji told Nanako and she nods and we went upstairs.

**Souji's room**

"Thanks for inviting me into your room Souji." I thanked him and I unzipped my bag. "I'll go change in the bathroom okay. Be right back." I left and went to go change.

**10 minutes later**

"Souji, are you done changing?" I knocked on Souji's door and he opened it.

"How will we sleep?" He asked me and I thought about it.

"Can't we just share. Is it okay with you?" I wondered and asked Souji.

"If it's okay with our leader. I'all be fine!" I sort of teased him and dropped my bag to a corner of the room.

"Okay then." Souji unrolled his futon and sat down on the futon that's near the wall while I sat next to him.

"Is that really you?" Souji must have saw me without my glasses on and nodded.

"This is how I look without my glasses. My friends keep saying I look better with my glasses on." I told him and I laid back on the futon and Souji wrapped his arm around me as we fell asleep.

_I do wonder if this is a dream. And if it is, this is realistic that Souji and I are sleeping next to each other with his arm wrapped around me. I wanna know if this is really a dream. Or is it really reality. I must sleep in, if Souji wakes me up early, I'll get really pissed off and maybe take it out on Kanji or possibly Youske. Teehee. My own thoughts are around my head as the night passes by, sleeping next to Souji._

**Chapter 2 coming soo**n


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Amagi Inn

**All of that was not what it was. now shut up ;)**  
**Chapter 2**  
**Welcome to the Amagi Inn**  
**Time passes by**

Yasogami High- January 5th  
"I'm tired!" I moaned and everyone looked at me very confused.  
"What's wrong with you?" Yosuke asked me and now he on the floor pinned down.  
"I thought I said it! I'm tired!" My gripped was too much for Yosuke to handle and he begged to let go, but I didn't listen. I finally gave in and let him go and I might have had my grip way too tight and his hands were all red.  
"Now, let's go practice." I was sort of pumped up now all of a sudden.  
TV World  
"Try summoning your Persona?" Yukiko asked me and i nodded.  
I summoned my Persona and it showed a humanoid with long hair holding a spear and a clarinet in both hands wearing a short dress and longs socks with some boots.  
"That's your Persona! Is that a clarinet?" Yosuke looked at my persona and asked me if she was holding a clarinet.  
"Yes!" I nodded and I summoned the same Persona but she looks different. She has short hair and the spear became a radar and the clarinet became a screen and my persona was holding it. She was also wearing semi long dress and socks and Converse.  
"Your Persona has two forms!?" Chie was shocked and then looked Yukiko.  
"It looks cool, do we still need Teddie?" Yukiko asked me and I nodded and my Persona changed forms again.  
"Who wants to go first?" I smiled and they looked confused and Yosuke looked at me.  
"Give me your best shoot!" I tried to taunt him and summoned his Persona and used a wind skill.  
"Don't be stupid!" I told him and gave him and a smile which made him uncomfortable and my persona swung her spear, hitting him the chest.  
"The battle ended huh!? Let me heal you." My persona used Diaharan on Yosuke, healing his wound with the clarinet.  
"Sorry to be so rough on you, Yosuke." I had my hand out and he grabbed it and I let him back on his feet again.  
"How are so strong?" Chie asked me and shrugged.  
"Let's go back. I'm still tired!" I walked towards the TVs and everyone but Teddie followed me.  
Junes  
"Let's all go to Yukiko's house tonight!" Chie yelled and looked at Yukiko.  
"Sure! I do want Grace to see our inn." Yukiko nodded at Chie and looked at me.  
"Are you Yukiko-senpai? Won't be cowered?" I asked Yukiko and she shook her head.  
"It's okay." Yukiko told me and I said okay.  
Amagi Inn- Hot springs  
"This is relaxing Yukiko." I laid back feeling relaxed.  
" Will they go straight to your heart?  
I'm not so sure of myself right now but  
Don't laugh, okay? Please listen to me  
'Cause I'm gonna put all my feelings into this song

I would like to give you every ounce of my gratitude  
And send it to you through this song  
This is a feeling I will never, ever forget

Dedicated to U" I sang a part of a song that I know.  
"Do you know that song?" Chie asked me and I nodded.  
"My older brother showed me the band." I told Chie and I looked up. "Wonder what she's doing right now?" I said.  
"Who?" Yukiko asked me and I smiled.  
"My best friend, Ellie." I said to her.  
"What's she like?" Yukiko and Chie asked me.  
"She's like me! She sweet and kind, and she can get mad easily like me." I told them and they looked terrified.  
"It's alright." I tried to calm them down.  
They didn't look terrified and they started laughing and I joined them and we laughed the night away.  
Yasogami High School- Class 2-2  
"Hello everyone!" I said to Chie, Souji, Yosuke and Yukiko and Kanji came in too.  
"How's it go-" I was asked them something until my phone was going off with a call.  
"Hold on." I told them as I answered my phone.  
"How was it yesterday?" Yosuke asked Chie and Yukiko and they smiled.  
"She told us about her best friend, she describe her so well it made us really terrified." Chie told Yosuke.  
"WHAT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at my phone and the five friends looked at me and I smiled.  
"Meet me at the front gate and we'll decided later." I told my phone conversation and hung up and rushed out of the door.  
"Let's check up on her! I got a feeling that's the guy that was with Kanji." Yosuke looked really evil and everyone followed him.  
Yasogami High School- Front Gate  
"Is this what you guys did to me?" Kanji asked and they looked at him then back to me who was waiting for someone.  
"Sorry I was late Grace!" My friend showed up and the five friends saw a tall girl with long black hair with a bag and a bracelet that looked like mine with a different charm, it was a heart.  
"Dude, your way late." I winked at her and smiled at her and we walked away from the school.  
"Let's follow them." Yosuke walked over to us and tapped my shoulder.  
"Huh?" I looked behind me and my friend did the same thing and we saw Yosuke there.  
"Hey there Grace." Yosuke looked terrified. What my friend and I did was we threw him on the ground and we grabbed both of his arms and we pulled.  
"What the hell!" "Yosuke! Don't do that again or we'll pull harder or give you a hell of a punishment for you!" We both got mad and Yosuke gave up and we let go.  
Junes  
"This is Ellie, she's my best friend since we were in third grade." I introduced Ellie to everyone and they kept staring at the bracelet.  
"That looks like Grace's." Souji pointed at the bracelet.  
"Let's take her to the other side and find out if it's the same." Yosuke told everyone and the nodded and we looked at each other with confusion.  
Chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
